


EVERYBODY KNOWS ▷ BUCKY BARNES [4]

by verticulars



Series: Querencia Series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, F/M, Phrack Fucking Friday, Thanos the Grape, Thanos the Plum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verticulars/pseuds/verticulars
Summary: ❝ Everybody knows that the plague is coming, everybody knows that it's moving fast. Everybody knows that the naked man and woman are just the shining artifact of the past. ❞COMING SOON IN MAY 2018AVENGERS: INFINITY WARCOPYRIGHT © SOFTLACE14 2018





	1. 00. COPYRIGHT

❝  _Everybody knows that the plague is coming, everybody knows that it's moving fast. Everybody knows that the naked man and woman are just the shining artifact of the past._  ❞

 

**COPYRIGHT © SOFTLACE14 2018**

_All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law. For permission requests, write to the publisher._

**DISCLAIMER**

This will have sexual themes and death, read at your own risk.

 

COMING IN MAY 2018


	2. 00. CAST + PLAYLIST

| GAL GADOT  _as_  DIANA PRINCE |  
| WONDER WOMAN |

  
  
  
| AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR CAST  _as_  THEMSELVES |  
| AVENGERS |

  
  
  
**PLAYLIST**  
| EVERYBODY KNOWS by SIGRID | (MAIN THEME)

| ICKY THUMP by THE WHITE STRIPES | SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE by MUSE | OH DEATH by JEN TITUS | COME TOGETHER by GARY CLARK JR. + JUNKIE XL | IMMIGRANT SON by LED ZEPPELIN | SURVIVOR by 2WEI | SEVEN NATION ARMY by THE WHITE STRIPES | SILENT RUNNING by HIDDEN CITIZENS | EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD by LORDE | READY OR NOT by MISCHA "BOOK" CHILLAK + ESTHERO | HEATHENS by TWENTY-ONE PILOTS |

**_DIANA'S THEME:_**  
UNSTOPPABLE by SIA

**_BUCKY'S THEME:_**  
HURT by JOHNNY CASH (THIS ONE IS IN THE CHAPTER UNDER HIS GIF. IT'S A SAD SONG, TBH.)  
  
  


|  **"** She has a quiet confidence that screams loud. She is humble but strong. She is stable but rebellious. She is giving but not naive. She chooses her battles wisely. She'll stay silent until it's time to fight, and when that fight comes, she will fight and she will win. **"**  |

|  **"** Girl:   
with an accent of blood  
who speaks in foreign tongues   
whose vowels are the sound of metal clashing.

warrior:  
with fire in her veins  
and armor beneath her skin  
who crushes the earth beneath her feet.

immortal:  
hair streaked with daggers  
and iron filling her lungs  
each breath invitingly toxic.

princess:  
with lips made of glass  
and a voice cut from steel  
features born from thunder and battle.

heroine:  
a grin made for war  
and eyes flecked with ash  
striding, powerful, into the arms of death. **"**  |  
  
  
  



	3. 00. PROLOGUE

❝ War may sometimes be a necessary evil. But no matter how necessary, it is always an evil, never a good. ❞

**CONTAINS THE POST CREDIT SCENE TO BLACK PANTHER.**

**▅▅▅▅** **▅▅▅▅**

**DIANA**  held one of the mother boxes in her hand, her arm pressing it into her hip as she walked to the door that led into T'Challa's office, taking a deep breath before she entered. When the king heard her entrance, he bowed respectfully and said, "Your Highness." Diana did the same, giving him a smile as he gave her a queer look. What was she holding? "What are you holding?"

"A mother box," she responds, setting it down on his desk. "It is one of the three mother boxes, which all together can destroy the world. I give this one to you because no one knows the secret life in Wakanda. Bury it, put it the hardest safe to get into, it doesn't matter what you do to it, just make sure no one gets it. I put my trust in you."

T'Challa nods, standing up and taking the box in his arms, "It is in safe hands, Your Grace. Where are the other two?"

"One is in my homeland of Themyscira, the other in Atlantis, deep in the bottom of the ocean. No one would get to them."

"I will protect this with my life."  
  


**▅▅▅▅** **▅▅▅▅**  

**BUCKY**  had awoken to three children's faces near his, all painted with white paint, and as soon as they saw his blue eyes open, they ran off. He was in a hut wearing a red dress-like thing with a blue fabric covering his stump, the children talking with Princess Shuri. The kids called Bucky "White Wolf", running off again as Shuri smiled kindly at him.

"Good morning, Sergeant Barnes," she says once he comes near.

"Bucky."

"How are you feeling?" she asks nicely, eyebrows raised.

"Good," he replies. "Thank you."

She smiles again and walks away, and as soon as she reaches the children, lips press against Bucky's arm. Arms snake around his hips and a warm breath fans the side of his neck, a warm chest pressed against his back. "Hi, Bucky," Diana's sultry voice says, a wide smile lighting up the soldier's face as his love turned him around in her arms. "It's been a while." He could see fatigue in her eyes, the aftermath of war was written on her features like it had been carved into the angelic face with a knife. She wore the burgundy dress she had on when she was going to Paris and he was going back into cryo.

"I know."

Something glinted off of Diana's finger, catching Bucky's attention as his eyes locked on a ring, one that reminded him of something he couldn't put his finger on. "You know," Diana sees where his attention is, "I would've said yes."

It makes him remember everything they both went through during World War II, how he was going to propose to her after everything was over. It was a replica of the ring, the exact same metal (silver) and the pearl that was surrounded by smaller diamonds to create a daisy.

"I love you."


	4. ACT ONE

「 act one. silent running」 

 

❝  _Can you hear me? Can you hear me running? Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?_  ❞ 

  ❝ Everybody knows the dice are loaded, everybody rose with their fingers crossed, everybody knows the war is over, everybody knows the good guys lost.  ❞ 

 

  ❝ I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel. I focused on the pain, the only thing that's real. The needle tears a hole, the old familiar pain. Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything.❞

 

TABLE OF CONTENTS:

00\. COPYRIGHT

00\. CAST + PLAYLIST

00\. PROLOGUE

01\. ?


End file.
